


Almost Alice

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: 18-year-old Bucky, Alternate Universe - Hot Fuzz, Fake Marriage, Humor, M/M, Mystery Town, Police Steve Rogers, The Author Regrets Everything, Weird Town
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đột nhiên, một đêm nọ, tất cả chúng ta đều phát điên.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Mình chỉ nghĩ là mình phải viết một cái gì đó chứ đến bây giờ mình vẫn chưa rõ phải bỏ gì vào cái câu chuyện này...Thôi được đến đâu thì đến nhé =)))) Xin lỗi vì mình nghĩ mình đang viết ẩu hihihihi hàng này cất riêng trên đây vì ít người đọc :))) nhưng nếu ai nhìn thấy thì...okay, em xin lỗi vì độ cẩu thả :33

> Thiệt là có một chỗ nào đó trong đầu chúng ta mà khi bắn vào là nó sẽ nổ tung hả?

_ Danny Butterman, Hot Fuzz (2007) _

 

 

***

 

 

 

Bị ném từ New York sang một nơi khỉ ho cò gáy nào đó gần Portland là phi vụ bất hợp pháp nhất mà một nhân viên cảnh sát mẫn cán như Steve Rogers phải chịu đựng.

Lão quản lí khốn nạn chỉ biết vác cái cục u tỉ kí mỡ bụng cùng cặp mắt diều hâu của lão để đi soi mói và moi móc đủ thứ chuyện từ đám nhân viên. Nếu lão quản lí không có cái biệt tài thét ra lửa thì cái Sở này đi tong. Chúa có biết vì sao Steve - một thằng đàn ông 34 tuổi cái gì cũng có, từ ngoại hình điển trai đến nhân cách miễn chê cùng cái ghi chú quan trọng là độc thân quyến rũ - phải ru rú trong cái văn phòng trời đánh này chờ xử lí mấy thằng trộm ranh trong gần tháng trời để rồi tự dưng một sáng nọ nhận được quyết định thuyên chuyển công tác có thời hạn. Nhưng sau tất cả, vào cái ngày hôm ấy, đằng sau tâm tưởng của Steve, tại một nơi nào đó, anh chợt nhớ có thời anh muốn trở thành một danh họa. Nhưng thời gian trôi đi, giấc mơ ấy lùi dần và lùi dần vào một khoảng trắng toát mà không ai biết là nó có tồn tại.

Cho đến sáng ngày hôm nay, khi lão sếp béo phị vác cái thân hình phì nộn của lão vào cười với anh, anh mới đột nhiên nhớ ra có thời mình muốn làm họa sỹ. Không phải vì lão béo kia có cái gì mang chất nghệ thuật hay khơi gợi cảm hứng mà đơn giản chỉ là cái mặt cười của lão giống hệt như khi lão sa thải Catherine hai tháng trước với lý do cắt giảm nhân lực mà nghe rất hợp tình hợp lý. Mà nhắc đến Catherine là phải nhắc đến một fan hâm mộ nghệ thuật Phục hưng đỉnh cao. Tội nghiệp cô gái nhỏ vừa thu dọn đồ vừa lau nước mắt vào vạt áo. Nhưng tất cả mọi người đều biết lão sếp không thích cặp mắt cận thô lố của cô. Và Steve thì nghĩ, cũng với một nụ cười, lão biết vụ anh ngủ với con gái lão rồi thì phải.

Lão sếp trịnh trọng lấy một cái ghế ra, khệ nệ đặt cái mông tỉ khối mỡ lên, rồi với nụ cười sa thải, lão mở miệng. Steve nhìn lão và mong chờ một lời "anh bị sa thải" gọn ghẽ, nhưng thay vào đó, lão chỉ nhẹ nhàng thông báo:

"Rogers, tôi chắc rằng anh đã nhận được quyết định thuyên chuyển công tác."

Nhưng anh bị sa thải rồi không cần chuyển đi nữa đâu, Steve nghĩ về những lời tiếp theo của lão.

"Vâng, và tôi sẵn sàng nhận nhiệm vụ." Steve vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười trung thực.

"Tôi muốn anh tới Portland trong 3 tuần và ngoài việc nhận nhiệm vụ từ Sở điều tra bên đó, anh hãy viết cho tôi một bản báo cáo chi tiết về thị trấn Clopisimissis."

" _Clopisimissis_?" Steve hỏi lại, đầu vẫn còn bận sắp xếp những con chữ từ cái tên lạ hoắc. "Tôi không nghĩ trong giấy thông báo có đề cập đến việc này. Mà thú thực là tôi chưa nghe đến cái thị trấn đấy bao giờ."

Lão sếp cười khanh khách rồi ghé sát người về phía anh, cái bụng gập thành hàng ngấn mỡ.

"Tôi có mối quen ở đó, sẽ _chăm sóc_ cho anh." Lão nói thầm, nhấn vào chữ "chăm sóc", nửa bông đùa. "Thế nên tôi mới tin rằng đó sẽ là nơi ẩn chứa những đầu mối quan trọng của nhiều vụ án, này, thậm chí nó còn không có tên trên bản đồ đâu."

Đáp lại ánh nhìn nghi kị của Steve, lão cười khanh khách lần nữa, "Cô Carter đã chuẩn bị đủ vé máy bay lẫn giấy tờ cùng chỉ dẫn cho anh rồi. Chỉ việc xách đồ lên và đi thôi anh Rogers ạ. Tôi sẽ rất lấy làm vui nếu sau 3 tuần anh có thể còn sống mà đem về cho tôi một bài báo cáo chất lượng." Lão kéo dài hai chữ "còn sống" và tại giây phút đó Steve biết vụ thuyên chuyển này có vấn đề rồi.

"Tôi không nghĩ là---," Steve tính cự lại thì bị lão sếp ngắt lời.

"--ơ kìa anh Rogers, nếu anh muốn một bản báo cáo chất lượng, anh sẽ phải bỏ ra thời gian lẫn công sức. Edward Murrow sẽ không có được tiếng tăm nếu như ông ta sợ phải rời phòng phát thanh để ra chiến trường, hiểu chưa anh Rogers? 11 giờ đêm nay chuyến bay cất cánh đấy. Tôi nghĩ anh nên về nghỉ ngơi đi. Hẹn gặp lại anh, anh Rogers."

Rồi lão khệ nệ bê cái thân hình phì nhiêu ra khỏi cửa. Không quên bỏ lại tiếng cười khanh khách nghe đến sởn tóc gáy.

"Nhưng Edward Murrow có đi bắt bớ đâu cơ chứ?!!" Steve hét với theo lão sếp khốn nạn. Nhưng đáp lại anh chỉ là tiếng cười man rợ đang dần xa.

Steve gục đầu xuống bàn. Con mẹ lão. Lão biết luôn vụ anh ngủ với cả con trai lão rồi.

...

Dù sao anh vẫn phải tuân lệnh cấp trên, bắt chuyến bay đến Portland, và vẫn tìm được xe khách tới thị trấn Clopisimissis. Không phải bởi vì sợ lão sếp sẽ có cớ tống cổ anh nếu anh không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, mà bởi vì anh muốn thế. Lão sếp cũng rất vui tính khi chi trả cho toàn bộ chuyến đi của anh. Anh nghĩ lão đang bày trò sau lưng anh, nhưng chắc hẳn đâu đó trong anh vẫn còn cái máu phiêu lưu của người bố đã mất. Và vì thế, thay vì quay đầu giơ tay hàng, anh chơi đến cùng với lão sếp của mình.

 

***

 

Gã tài xế mà Steve gặp trên chuyến xe đó, gã làm anh nhớ tới tay mồi chuyên bán cần sa cho tụi học sinh trong trường hồi anh còn học cấp 3. Râu quai nón rậm, mắt đục, gầy nhẳng nhằng. Gã giơ tay ra hiệu giá vé làm anh tưởng gã bị câm.

Chuyến xe có độc 3 hành khách lăn bánh tới nơi được-tin-là cổng của thị trấn Clopisimissis. Lúc này sương mù từ đâu bỗng ào ào phủ xuống chắn hết tầm nhìn và bao kín cửa kính xe, nhưng xe đỗ đủ gần để Steve đọc được tấm biển gỗ cắm bên đường có dòng chữ " _Chào mừng tới Clopisimissis_." Steve nhíu mắt nhìn qua mấy hành khách còn lại thấy họ đều thản nhiên sửa soạn hành lý xuống xe.

"Xin lỗi cô," Steve vỗ vai nữ hành khách trong tấm áo nâu bọc kín người đang ngồi phía trước mình. "Cô cũng đến Clopisimissis phải không?"

Người phụ nữ lắc đầu quầy quậy rồi tất tả cầm túi đồ chạy xuống. Steve định quay qua người đàn ông ngồi ở hàng ghế sau lưng anh nhưng ông ta đi lướt qua anh như thể Steve không hề tồn tại vậy.

_Họ định đi bộ trong sương mù như vậy sao?_

Steve đang tần ngần thì gã tài xế ngoảnh phắt lại lùa Steve xuống.

"Xuống mau thằng người Mỹ!" Gã bỗng rống lên như bị chọc tiết. "Xuống mau và coi chừng cái mông mày!"

"Quái gì?" Steve giật mình trước cái giọng the thé rít lên nghe như tiếng máy cưa gỗ ở cái xưởng cưa anh hay đi bộ qua mỗi sáng hồi bé của gã tài xế.

Có chút hoảng loạn, anh vơ lấy va li và nhảy phắt khỏi cái xe khách kỳ quái. Cái xe phóng đi ngay lập tức và để Steve giữa đám sương mù. Lúc này anh bắt đầu nghĩ đến Đồi Câm Lặng - bộ phim kinh dị mà anh xem với Natasha vào dịp Halloween năm ngoái.

(Natasha, lại nhớ đến Natasha, cô nàng đang đi du lịch ở đâu đó ở Africa rồi.)

Gia đình xấu số nào đó lạc phải một cái chốn khỉ ho cò gáy bao vây bởi sương mù. Nhiều thứ quái gở, nhiều phân đoạn hù dọa, vân vân, Steve không thấy sợ khi nhìn mấy thứ đó qua màn ảnh, nhưng ai mà biết được ngoài đời thực có tồn tại cái gì tương tự vậy.

Anh rút điện thoại ra đã không thấy bắt được sóng. Ừ, dĩ nhiên là phải không bắt được sóng rồi. Và thế là chỉ còn cách tiến lên phía trước. Súng giắt bên thắt lưng, Steve bước đi giữa màn sương mù.

 

***

 

Thị trấn Clopimissis hiện ra dưới ánh bình minh của một buổi sáng mát mẻ. Những ngôi nhà gạch đất nâu nối san sát hai bên đường, cây cối xanh mơn mởn, bầu trời trong vắt, mây trắng bồng bềnh...tất cả đều thật bình yên và xinh đẹp. Quá sức xinh đẹp mới phải, nó gần như là vùng đất trong mấy trang truyện cổ tích mà các bé trai và bé gái hay đọc trước khi đi ngủ.

Nhưng Steve vẫn rất bất an, tay anh vẫn nắm chắc khẩu súng. Anh đi thêm vài phút thì may mắn bắt gặp một viên sĩ quan đang đi tuần ngược lại với mình.

"Xin lỗi, ngài sĩ quan," Steve mau chóng chặn đường viên cảnh sát và chìa cho anh ta xem giấy tờ của mình. "Tôi là--"

"Steven Grant Rogers, tôi biết rồi khỏi cần giới thiệu lại mất công. Mời anh đi lối này." Gã sĩ quan nói bằng cái giọng buồn ngủ và chán chường.

"Xin lỗi nhưng anh là...?" Steve cố tỏ ra lịch sự, bởi vì anh không nghĩ tới việc (à thực ra là cũng có) người dân của thị trấn này toàn một lũ lập dị. Nhưng anh bắt đầu linh cảm được việc đó rồi. Bởi vì gã sĩ quan kia cứ vừa đi vừa ngáp và đến ngã tư trong lúc chờ đèn đỏ thì gã đứng như trời trồng mà ngủ luôn. Steve đứng cạnh gã, anh quơ tay trước mặt gã rồi tự nhéo má mình. Trời ơi Rogers ơi đừng ngủ mơ nữa.

Đèn vừa xanh thì gã sĩ quan choàng mở mắt. Gã lại dẫn anh đi như chưa có gì xảy ra.

"Tôi là Phil," gã nói, mở cửa đồn cảnh sát cho anh. "Tôi đã nhận được chỉ thị đón sĩ quan mới từ hôm qua. Xin lỗi vì anh phải đi bộ trong sương mù nhé, nhưng ở đây thời tiết lạ lắm."

Anh cũng lạ lắm, hy vọng những người khác bình thường. Steve nghĩ, anh đi loanh quanh ngó nghiêng và chợt nhận ra đồn thật im ắng, im ắng như toàn bộ đường phố ngoài kia vậy.

"Mọi người đâu cả rồi?" Steve hỏi.

"Hôm nay là Ngày Ngủ Muộn, thưa sĩ quan Rogers." Steve định mở miệng hỏi thêm thì Phil đã giơ tay lên làm ra cái động tác cứ-bình-tĩnh-đã-tôi-sắp-nói-xong-rồi để chặn họng anh. "Chúng tôi đã sắp xếp cho anh nơi ở và bạn cùng nhà của anh sẽ hướng dẫn cho anh tất cả về nơi này. Anh hãy dành tuần này thăm thú và làm quen, tuần sau ta sẽ chính thức làm việc."

Steve định mở miệng thì Phil lại thực hiện cái điệu bộ kia lần nữa.

"Nơi ở của anh ở cách đây hai dãy nhà, đây là chìa khóa, chúc anh một ngày tốt lành, sĩ quan Rogers." Phil liến thoắng rồi giơ tay trịnh trọng chào anh và nhanh chóng rời khỏi.

 _Cái quái gì_!? Steve nhìn chiếc chìa độc nhất trên tay. Đây là loại chìa khóa kiểu cổ, bằng đồng, chỉ có hai răng. Steve cầm điện thoại lên, vẫn không có sóng. Trong một giây, đột nhiên anh nghĩ mình đang ở trong bộ phim kinh dị kiểu cũ và sắp chết bởi tay một lũ dân quái đản thích ăn thịt người.

Steve vào được căn hộ của mình mới nhận ra các cửa sổ đều đã bị bịt kín và toàn bộ ngôi nhà tối om như mực. 

"Xin chào?" Steve gọi to, anh đứng ngoài cửa chứ không bước vào trong vì cái cảm giác chỉ cần bước vào trong một cái là ngay lập tức cánh cửa sau lưng sẽ đóng rầm lại và thế là Steve bị cái gì đó quấn vào trong để ăn thịt. "Xin chào có ai ở nhà không?"

Một tiếng lột sột ở mé phải của Steve vang lên và theo bản năng anh rút phắt khẩu súng ra chĩa về phía đó.

"Ưm...Steve Rogers?" Một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng vang lên, mang âm điệu ngái ngủ.

Tuyệt, tất cả mọi người đều ngái ngủ, thị trấn Đồi Câm Lặng Ngái Ngủ.

"Đúng vậy, ai đó?" Steve tiến về phía cánh cửa một chút và mở toang chúng ra để ánh sáng vào sảnh nhiều nhất có thể. Ánh sáng chiếu đến thân hình và gương mặt kia làm người đó lóa mắt. Cậu ta đưa một tay lên che mắt, hoảng hồn thốt lên, "Ôi Chúa ơi, làm ơn đóng cái cửa chết tiệt đó lại!"

Steve tròn mắt người kia. Cậu ta đang _khỏa thân_.

"Xin lỗi xin lỗi," Steve nhanh chóng khép nửa cánh cửa lại để ánh sáng không chiếu vào mặt cậu ta nữa.

"Không sao. Hy vọng anh không phiền khi thấy tôi khỏa thân." Cậu ta nói rồi rờ tay lên công tắc điện và bật đèn. Ánh đèn tù mù màu vàng nhạt chỉ đủ sáng một khoảnh phòng. Người lạ khỏa thân chớp chớp mắt cho quen dần rồi mới tiếp tục bật một chiếc đèn sáng tử tế lên.

Lúc này Steve mới hoàn toàn thấy rõ người lạ chắc-là-bạn-cùng-phòng của mình. Một cậu trai khá trẻ, đôi mươi thôi, tóc nâu cắt ngắn, thân hình cân đối và trong tình trạng khỏa thân lúc này thì anh có thể thấy rõ từng múi cơ lẫn đường cong của cậu ta. Cậu ta rất đẹp, chưa kể đến gương mặt nom cực dễ thương. Steve khẽ nuốt khan, gáy nóng rực lên.

_Tiếc quá cậu lại sinh ra ở cái nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này và chắc chắn là cũng lập dị._

"Tôi là James Barnes. Nhưng mọi người đều gọi tôi là Bucky." Cậu bước về phía chạn bếp và bắt đầu đun nước nóng. "Anh muốn một tách cà phê không, Rogers? Ở đây chúng tôi có loại cà phê tự trồng rất ngon."

"Không cần đâu, cảm ơn cậu. Phil bảo tôi cậu sẽ hướng dẫn tôi tất cả mọi thứ. Mà tại sao cửa sổ lại bị bịt kín vậy?" Steve hỏi, đặt va li xuống sô pha, nhìn một lượt. Căn nhà khá đẹp, không rộng lắm, dưới ánh đèn chùm vàng trông nó có vẻ gì buồn lạ bởi một loạt những bức tranh có tông màu nâu cũ kỹ được treo trên tường.

"Ừm. Để chúng tôi mở tiệc khỏa thân." Bucky thản nhiên đáp, đổ bột cà phê vào cốc.

"Xin lỗi?" Steve nhăn nhó.

"Đùa đấy, mấy hôm trước nhà bên sửa nhà, bụi quá nên tôi bịt cửa sổ lại. Chắc anh đang nghĩ mình sắp bị ăn thịt bởi một lũ quái dị giống trong mấy bộ phim Hollywood đó hả?" Bucky ló đầu ra từ bếp, tay khuấy khuấy cốc cà phê, cậu mỉm cười. Ánh mắt xanh lấp lánh.

"Ừm," Steve thừa nhận, "Nói thật là tôi vừa gặp phải vài tay kỳ lạ."

"Anh cũng nghĩ là tôi sẽ kỳ lạ phải không?" Bucky bước ra phòng khách, vẫn khỏa thân, và với cặp đùi duyên dáng cậu ngồi bắt chéo chân xuống đối diện Steve, ngả người đầy thoải mái vào lớp đệm ghế sô pha.

"Thực lòng thì, tôi có hơi lo lắng về điều đó." Steve nở nụ cười thành thực. "Tôi không nghĩ bạn cùng nhà của mình sẽ khỏa thân vào lần gặp đầu tiên."

Bucky so so vai. "Thực ra ở một nơi toàn những kẻ dị hợm thì người bình thường như anh mới là kỳ lạ đó Rogers. Nhưng không sao, tôi sẽ giúp anh quen dần." Cậu mỉm cười lần nữa và húp một ngụm cà phê. "Người mới bao giờ cũng có một tuần làm quen. Chúng ta có thể tận dụng thời gian để tìm hiểu những thông lệ."

"Thông lệ à?" Steve hỏi.

"Ừ, ví dụ sáng thứ hai của tuần đầu tiên trong tháng như hôm nay là Ngày Ngủ Muộn chẳng hạn. Mọi người có thể ngủ tới 10 giờ mới phải đi làm thay vì 7 giờ như thường lệ." Bucky giải thích.

"Và tại sao lại thế?" Steve nhíu mày.

"Tôi không biết, điều đó không quan trọng." Bucky đáp, "Nào, đi theo tôi, tôi sẽ chỉ cho anh phòng của mình."

Bucky cầm tách cà phê dẫn trước còn Steve vác va li theo sau. Steve đỏ mặt lần nữa khi thấy cặp mông tròn của Bucky ở ngay tầm mắt mình. Cầu thang hơi hẹp cộng với tuyệt tác trước mắt khiến anh phải nhọc sức một chút mới lên tầng được.

"Tại anh bồ tượng quá đó," Bucky cười khi thấy Steve vất vả đặt chân lên cái bậc thang chỉ to bằng nửa chân mình với một cái va li sau lưng. Cậu quay lại đỡ hộ anh chiếc va li rồi đi giật lùi tới khi cả hai lên được tầng trên.

"Cảm ơn Buck," Steve cười, anh kéo chiếc va li theo Bucky đến cửa một căn phòng trống không. Ý là ... đến một cái giường cũng không có. Steve liếc nhìn Bucky, Bucky nhún vai.

"Anh phải trải qua lễ 'Nhập môn' đã rồi người ta mới mang đồ đạc đến cho anh được."

"Lễ...gì cơ? Tại sao chứ?" Steve nhăn nhó, và anh cũng nhận ra là từ sáng đến giờ mình đã nhăn nhó quá nhiều, như một lão già khó tính vậy. Nhưng cũng tại cái nơi quỷ quái này, ai còn biết cái thị trấn còn loại tập tục vô nghĩa nào nữa, và quan trọng hơn là loại tập tục sẽ hành hạ anh nào nữa.

"Thôi được rồi, nghe tôi giải thích này," Bucky tựa thân hình trần trụi vào cửa phòng, cậu làm ra khuôn mặt nghiêm túc bằng cách hít một hơi thật sâu. "Tôi không biết tại sao lại có cái lễ ấy, nhưng theo hồ sơ của anh mà người ta gửi cho tôi, anh 34 tuổi và chưa kết hôn, nhỉ?"

"Đúng vậy." Steve gật đầu.

"Ừm, và vì thế," Bucky hít thêm một hơi nữa, "Rogers, dù tôi có nói gì anh cũng hãy bình tĩnh. Hứa với tôi là anh sẽ bình tĩnh. Nhiều người mới đến không thích chuyện này."

Steve nhìn Bucky ngờ vực. Thú thật là anh không biết mình có giữ nổi bình tĩnh nếu điều Bucky sắp nói tới đây vượt quá sức chịu đựng của một người trưởng thành vì khả năng đó cao chót vót luôn. Nhưng anh vẫn gật đầu và hứa.

"Đêm nay trong lễ 'Nhập môn' Thị trưởng sẽ tổ chức lễ tuyển vợ cho anh và---"

"Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi đâu có yêu cầu--"

"Đây là bắt buộc. Anh đang ở thị trấn của chúng tôi mà, nên--"

"Nếu tôi không làm thì sao?"

"Thì...chết." Bucky làm điệu bộ đưa tay cứa cổ.

"Cái mẹ gì!? Tôi đâu có yêu cầu ai can thiệp vào đời tư của tôi!" Steve gào lên, và trước khi Bucky định nói gì, Steve đã túm lấy hai cổ tay Bucky để ép chặt cậu vào tường.

"Này, anh hứa là sẽ bình tĩnh rồi mà," Bucky nhăn mặt, tay cậu đang bị anh ta khóa sau lưng và mặt thì ép vào tường, tư thế tội phạm - cảnh sát quen thuộc. Chỉ thiếu còng tay và lời buộc tội là đủ bộ.

Steve nghiến răng. "Tôi không biết cái thị trấn điên rồ này bị làm sao nhưng cậu phải giúp tôi thoát khỏi vụ đó. Hoặc chí it--ra khỏi đây!"

"Còn nếu không thì sao? Anh sẽ giết tôi à?" Bucky cắn môi nhìn Steve qua vai. Cậu nhận ra đũng quần anh ta đang ép chặt vào mông mình, và cậu nín thở.

Steve muốn tiếp tục đe dọa, dù anh không chắc mình đang làm điều đúng đắn, có lẽ anh hơi quá đà. Bucky trông không có vẻ gì là bất thường và cậu ta cũng đã lịch sự yêu cầu anh đừng nổi nóng. Nghĩ tới đó Steve buông Bucky ra ngay lập tức, anh vuốt vuốt mặt đầy mệt mỏi và xin lỗi cậu.

"Không sao," Bucky đáp, "Tôi từng bị hứng phản ứng tồi tệ hơn nhiều."

"Tôi thành thật xin lỗi. Chỉ là--mấy chuyện kiểu này tôi chưa gặp bao giờ," Steve nói. "Xin lỗi Bucky, cậu giúp tôi được không?"

"Cũng phải xem. Mà mấy cô gái ở đây đẹp lắm, có khi anh thấy họ rồi lại đổi ý cũng nên. Anh đẹp trai thế này họ sẽ lũ lượt nhảy vào thôi." Bucky so so vai. "Đêm nay tôi sẽ đưa anh tới nhà thờ. Thị trưởng cùng cha xứ sẽ ở đó mở tiệc mừng và giới thiệu anh với mọi người dân trong thị trấn. Sau đó họ sẽ công khai hồ sơ của anh--này đừng có đánh tôi nhé--những gì giấy tờ biết về anh thì người dân cũng đều sẽ biết, đó là cách bọn tôi tin tưởng anh, hiểu không Rogers?"

"Hiểu. Ngoài ra thì lễ Nhập môn có trò gì --kỳ quái không?" Steve mệt mỏi hỏi.

"Ừ...lần này, theo thông lệ, chúng tôi sẽ tổ chức cho anh ở ngoài sân nhà thờ. Đốt lửa, nhảy múa, chọn vợ, vân vân, như kiểu tiệc tùng ấy mà, ở đây chúng tôi tiệc tùng nhiều lắm." Bucky đáp.

"Thế những ai có thể trở thành vợ tôi?"

"Hầu như là tất cả mọi người, ai thích anh mà chưa có gia đình đều có thể tham gia. Cả đàn ông lẫn phụ nữ. Cuối cùng anh chọn ai thì hãy đội vòng hoa lên người đó. Họ sẽ chỉ làm vợ anh trong khoảng thời gian anh ở đây thôi, nên không phải lo." Bucky vừa nói vừa đi vào phòng mình. Cậu nhặt quần áo ở cuối giường rồi mặc vào.

 _Quả là một tập tục vô nghĩa hết sức!_ Steve nghĩ.

"Thế rồi sau đó chúng tôi phải chung sống như vợ chồng à? Nghĩa là --- phải làm tình rồi các kiểu ấy?" Steve thắc mắc.

"Tùy thôi, nhưng đừng làm vợ anh tổn thương là được." Bucky kéo khóa chiếc quần jean.

"Ồ," trong đầu Steve nảy ra một kế hoạch, anh tựa cửa nhìn cậu trai mặt trẻ măng, ngẫm nghĩ và ngẫm nghĩ, rồi quyết định, "Bucky này."

"Hm?" Bucky tròng chiếc áo sơ mi vào người và cào cào mái tóc nâu.

"Cậu còn độc thân phải không?"

"Ừ, dĩ nhiên, tôi vừa mới sinh nhật 18 tuổi 3 tháng trước." Bucky quay lại nhìn Steve. "Mà...sao hỏi vậy?"

Steve tiến về phía Bucky, không chắc có nên quỳ xuống hay không, nhưng lại nở nụ cười chân thành nhất.

" _James Barnes, em sẽ cưới anh chứ?_ "

 

 

_Đột nhiên, một đêm nọ, tất cả chúng ta đều phát điên._


End file.
